The proliferation of networked electronic devices and components continues along with related efforts to increase signaling speed while maintaining signal integrity. Also, there is an ongoing need for components such as repeaters to extend signaling (due to attenuation) and switches (e.g., multiplexers) to provide system designers with options for connecting available signal lines. As an example, a switch along a signal line is imperfect and therefore affects signals being conveyed. Example effects include attenuation due to “on” resistivity (R_ON) of the switch, and signal distortion (e.g., quantified as total harmonic distortion or “THD”) due to output ripple of the charge pump.
An example scenario involves an electronic device with a Universal Serial Bus (USB) Type-C port and a sideband use (SBU) multiplexer between the audio and high-speed signal lines. Existing switch designs include use of a large field-effect transistor (FET) or use of a charge pump to drive a smaller transistor. The large FET design has an undesirably low bandwidth due to capacitive loading issues, resulting is distortion to high-speed signals. Meanwhile, the charge pump with smaller transistor design offers low R_ON, low capacitive loading, and thus high bandwidth, but adds undesirable noise to signals due to charge pump ripple. Efforts to improve switch designs and related devices are ongoing.